What Happened to Gordon
by Red Maverick 616
Summary: This story continues after the scene "Support Group" from the movie musical RENT. Gordon finds that reason is not all there is to life. And learns this the hard way. It's a story of how Gordon met his Maker.
1. False Hope

Hi. My name is Gordon. Gordon Wilcox. And I am going to tell you about how I disappeared from the face of this Earth.

You see, I am a painter. A dying artist living in 1989 New York. That's right, dying. You see, 5 years before, I contracted HIV. My life has never been the same since. It eventually developed into AIDS and doctors kept saying that I would die soon . "This will probably be your last week." "This will probably be your last day." "This will probably be your last month." Interestingly, the day never came. For 3 more years, I was baffled. Why was I kept alive? And to be kept alive yet in pain, the gods must be toying with me. By then, I was going to a life support group at the Ryder Community Center. Paul Daniel, the one who led the group, lectured many times on hope and living without worrying what the future may bring. Despite my conflicting beliefs and wishes to argue, I relented.

December 24, 1989 for another checkup after intense pain in the head and constant vomitting. There, I find that my T-Cells are low. It dropped to 43, and I couldn't help but feel fear. Then, on Christmas day, in life support, I couldn't help but express my anguish. Why am I still here? What's the point in life? Then Paul looks at me and asks,

"You say you felt scared. But what are you feeling today? Right now?"

He got me. "Okay. Alright. Pretty good."

"Then why choose fear?"

At that moment, I was baffled. Was I simply choosing to live in fear as to hide from what could be a horrid future? I shrugged it off. "I'm a New Yorker. Fear is my life." We shared a laugh.

After seconds of silence, I gave in. "Look, Paul. I found it hard to trust what you teach because I'm used to relying on intellect, but I try to open up to what I'm not aware of. Because reason says I should've died 3 years ago."

"You don't have to worry about life, Gordon. Life will worry about itself. There's only this. Only us. Only now. Forget regret, or life is yours to miss. No other way."

And then I knew. I knew that if I wanted to have my questions answered, I should stop worrying. Instead, I should work and search for that thing that could make my life not feel empty. "No day but today." Though I did not know it, so began my quest.

Interestingly enough, I didn't have to search very hard. The next day, I looked all over the city, both from friends and strangers, for a solution to my problem – to see, whether or not, people are put in this earth for a purpose. If I do have a purpose, then I have hope for my future. Near the end of the day, I started giving up, when I spoke to Paul. Apparently, I didn't have to search so far. He spoke to me of a man that could solve my problem. Well, most say he is man, but others say he's a god. He might as well be. People say his strength has no limits. Others say he can cure any disease. Yet, some also say that he can look into your soul, see your sins, your past, and future. That's exactly what I needed.

As much as everyone is talking about him, he has not been seen very often. I did get a tip that he stops by the local chapel and will sit next to you if you sit in the complete right of the back row. So, I thought to myself, "what have I got to lose." I visited the chapel and sat at the complete right of the back pew. Sure enough, a hooded man with black jeans approaches the pew and sits right next to me. Strange. I felt like his man would give me what I wat, but then I knew that it was false.

"You've come to ask for forgiveness?"

I cracked a smile. "Are you who everyone is talking about."

"Maybe. Maybe not. You can't simply rely on what others say."

"So... you're not?"

"Depends on what you're looking for."

"I'm looking for a guy who can help me solve my problem."

"Really? Is that all?"

"Well, it's a little more complicated than that..."

"I'm sorry kid, I can't solve people's problems for them."

"But you can cure diseases! And, you saved a man by stopping a speeding car!"

"All true, but I can't do anything for what's insi..."

"Just tell me if it's true."

"Are you looking to be cured? Of AIDS perhaps?"

Startled, I snapped back, "How did you know?"

He gave a smile, that almost looked like a smirk, and replied, "That's what people come to me for."

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not looking to be cured. I just want to know if I have a purpose on this Earth."

"Um... purpose?"

"Look, some say you can see the past and future of someone."

"Yes, but..."

"So tell, is there something in my future I will eventually do that would matter to me? Or to people around me? a purpose?"

"Well, it's not that simple..."

"So you can't tell me?"

"You didn't even let me finish."

"Fine, but before you do, tell me, how long have I had AIDS?"

"I thought you wanted to know..."

"Just answer me."

After a pause, he finally closed his eyes. After some time, he opened them and answered, "2".

Then it sinked in. "It's all a ruse."

In a fit of anger, I punched him straight in the face, and quickly ran out of that chapel. I know I shouldn't have done that, but a dying man shouldn't have to live with false hope. I guess I put my hopes on something too good to be true. I mean, a guy with unlimited strength and healing abilities? Come on! I guess Paul did get to me. Maybe he did. And maybe... I don't want to lose hope just yet.


	2. Unexpected Visitor

Despite my failed attempt at finding my answers, this day, I would say, is the best day I've had in a long time. I still feel optimistic from yesterday's support group. Had a nice sleep the night before. Plus, I felt good about my meals despite eating the same old slob. As I walked home that night, I pondered on my life. I have done it before, except, this time I wasn't thinking about death and how to overcome it, but rather, how to accept it. If I can't find out if I have a purpose, I might as well make one.

I opened the door, to my apartment, expecting nothing but a messy room. Imagine my surprise when I saw... nothing but a messy room. Ok, so maybe I was expecting something new. But what did you expect from an anticipating dead man walking. If only there was some sign then I wouldn't worry. I'd gladly explore and see the world in search of destiny.

I closed the door behind me and walked towards the bedroom, ready to plop down after a long day of searching. Suddenly, a ball of light appeared in the middle of the room. I dropped down in surprise, and as I sit on the floor perplexed at this floating ball of light, it flooded the room with bright light and then became warm. The light started dimming, and as it faded away, a man was revealed. I stared with awe as I studied my unplanned visitor.

He looked African-American. I can't say that he's from New York, since he wasn't wearing normal clothes, but, rather, an intricately designed and fortified armor. He was wearing matching boots and gauntlets, both solid iron and lined with strips of gold. He wore a chest plate that was made of pure steel, with a blue crystal at the center. His arms and legs were covered in, something much like, ivory. He wore a helmet of white with gold linings, and to top it all off, had glowing, golden avian wings.

Now imagine what I was feeling. After a disappointing evening, capping off a sort of good day, I get blinding flash of light and unexpected visitor. Words are not enough to express my bewilderment. To say that I was, surprised, frightened, angry, and at awe at the same time would be an understatement, but would be more or less the way I would describe what I was feeling at the time.

As the light disappeared completely, I noticed something odd about his armor. It looked like it was made of hard, solid material, but it moved as he moved, like it was elastic. Clearly, he was no ordinary man. I wanted to know more about my mysterious visitor, but as I opened my mouth to say something, my horror took over and manifested in a series of stutters.

"Wu, whu, why a, whu, why ar, hu, who ah, who a-a-are you?"

He smiled, and replied with a booming voice, "I am Malki Tzedek, a cherubim from Heaven."

"A cherubim? Yo-yo-you mean..."

"Yes. I am an angel."

I couldn't believe the crap I was hearing. First, he comes into my flat uninvited, blinds and scares me to death, now he wants me to believe that there is a God in a heaven where angels dance and sing joyously like nothing else matters. And what's with his voice? It's almost like musical instruments talk along with him. "Cherubim. I thought cherubs were a little..."

"Short and chubby and cute? Well... let's just say that the artists didn't do a good job of capturing their subject."

How dare he?! Being an artist, I couldn't stand his attitude. "And... you are here because?"

"I hear you were searching for the Son of Man"

"The... what?"

"The man-God"

"Yes, well, I've learned the tru..."

"He has sent me to take you to him."

"Wait so he's real?"

"Of course he is."

"Wait, so this is all not BS? You're actually an angel? There's a Heaven? A God?"

"You seem surprised. I thought it was you who was looking for Him."

"Yes, well, I was really looking for him, HIM, I was simply looking for someone who could see if I had purpose."

"And you expected to find that here? On Earth."

"Well, my entire life, I only thought that Earth is the world in the universe."

He chuckled. "You are completely wrong. There's more to this universe than Earth, even Heaven and Hell, but that's for another time."

So, a vast universe, even beyond Earth, Heaven, and Hell. Compared to that, I'm nothing but a speck of dust, but if THE GOD is in fact real, and He wants to see me, there just might be hope for my future.

"So, God... He wants you to take me to Him?"

"Yes, which means you're going to say 'goodbye' this world"

"You mean, for good?"

"Yes. Because, once you leave Earth, there is no going back."

Didn't have to take long, really, to decide. This life was crap, anyway, and if this guys is telling the truth, I can get my answers. If he's lying, though, at least I'll be dead, and wouldn't have to worry about anything.

"What do you think, Gordon?"

"I'll take it."


	3. Golden Gate

Malki stretched out his hand invitingly. Normally, I would I would be hesitant, but after that week, I felt completely certain with going with the angel, if though we just met. I grabbed his hand, and in a moment, light flashed and all I could see was white.

Soon, the white faded, and before me was a breathtaking sight. I stood on what seemed to be a cloud, yet felt as solid as stone. Before me was large golden gate ornamented with the most beautiful shimmering pearls I have ever seen. Just beyond the gate were blocks upon blocks of houses, mansions, and buildings, all made of precious metals, gold, silver, platinum, bronze, inlaid with precious stones, ruby, sapphire, topaz, pearl, emerald, and diamond, and all these constructions set against a beautiful light blue sky.

The roads were solid gold. There were no street signs, and, stranger yet, people can be seen exiting their homes and walking towards the street, but when the touch the gold, the disappear leaving nothing but traces of yellow, orange, and golden blur. Around the entire city was a beautiful light show similar to the auroras yet more vibrant and colorful. When I thought the view could not get any better, the floor (where there was no road, building, or cloud) was the cosmos – a breathtaking canvas dotted with stars, nebulas, and galaxies.

Before I could as much as believe the view, Malki tapped my shoulder, having me snap out of it. He walked closer to the gate, and the closer I got, the more I was overcome with wonder. This is real. Heaven is real. Never before have I experienced a truth this real. If this was really beyond New York, I can ascertain there's more to life than wishing I wouldn't die the next day. He walked towards a person at a podium in front of the gate. The person, if I were to guess, was an angel. He had a similar aura and dignified look that I saw in Malki. He also had a set of avian wings, however, the feathers did not look at all like feathers, but rather, metallic threads connected to metal stems.

This particular angel's armor was more intricate and looked stronger and sturdier. Aside from being a more complete set of armor, it was engraved with designs that looked like dancing fire. On the podium was his helmet. It had ornamental wings on wither side of it and had a beveled gate on its forehead. The most distinguishing characteristic of the angel is a glowing yellow crystal where Malki's blue crystal would be.

"Gabriel!" Malki called out. The angel at the podium looked are way.

"Malki" Gabriel replied, with a small smile. "Is this the man?"

"Yes, this is Gordon. Gordon, this is Gabriel, the guardian archangel."

"Wait a minute," I interjected. "You know me?"

"Of course we do! We've been trying to reach out to you for years, but, like always, there are agents out to lead targets astray"

"I never knew..." All those years of doubt and depending on reason, was that all the work something beyond me? "Malki, if angels are real, that would mean demons are real, right?"

"They are very real, in fact, they are the agents Gabriel spoke of. But enough, we must not delay. Gabriel, if you could be so kind?"

"Yes, of course." He took a metal tablet that was on the podium and faced it towards me. In a flash of light, the tablet trapped a crystal on my chest, like the angels, except it was brown. "That is the Heavenly equivalent of a Visitor's pass."

"Wait, so I'm not here to stay? I thought I'm dead for good."

"Oh, you are. In your world, anyway."

"Huh?"

Malki chuckled and said, "Everything will be clear in due time."

We went right in front of the gates and Gabriel waved his hand up in the air towards the gates. Then they opened slowly and majestically. The sight was so grand, it might have been to be appropriate to hear an angelic choir singing as it opened. As it opened, I was able to fully appreciate Heaven's city. At the heart of the city was a large, golden tower. It may look like it was built with the exact same materials as the rest, but there was an aura about it that felt different.

Malki said, "Gabriel, you can take it from here." Then he turned to me and said with a smile, "Nice to meet you, Gordon." He stretched out his golden wings and folded them in a streamline-like fashion. With that, he ran over to the road, jumped off, and disappeared in a golden blur, much like the humans' but not quite. Other angels flew, but the humans would walk in an orange blur, so I decided to approach the road to do the same.

Angels flew while the humans walked in an orange blur. I approached the road to do the same when Gabriel stopped me.

"You won't get there till next year if you travel on foot"

"Well, how about Malki?"

"First of all, he was flying, and second, only the humans who've earned the right to live here can properly use its roads."

"Okay, you lost me there, how is Malki..."

"He's different. All your questions will soon be answered. Now, are you ready."

"More than ever."

"Then clench up."

He unfolded his wings and stretched out. His wing span was incredibly wide; it must have been more than 3 times his height. After he prepped them, he folded them slightly, as if to imitate a plane, and he ran towards me. Before I could flinch, he reached out for my torso and carried me into soaring flight. It was like nothing I could have ever dreamed of. As we sailed above the city, I could see the inhabitants better. They were all wearing smiles. And I'm not talking about burst-of-happiness or I'm-about-to-laugh kind of smiles. These were genuine I'm-happy-and-content smiles and they all had them, very much unlike back home.

As we approached the citadel we were heading towards, I got more nervous. It's not everyday you get to meet the All-Powerful Being you convinced yourself wasn't real, but nervous or not, I've put this out for far too long. It's time to face the future.


	4. Trip to the Citadel

We got much closer, and closer, and now I could see the sheer size of the citadel. The citadel was shaped almost like a an hourglass, but instead of the side built straight down, it sloped smoothly towards the ground, and it was so big that the building was as big as two Mt. Everests on top of each other while still extending high up until you could no longer see it. The design of this building wasn't quite like a normal building. it had numerous walls that made up the sides, but not build around it, instead, against it, as if the walls were drawn as a line with the center of the citadel as one of the points. The walls that actually were built "around" the citadel formed a blue, crystalline tube that first opened up all the way to the top of the "hourglass" then extended toward the heavens. In the middle of the translucent tube, you could see a bright, yellow light that also soared up to the sky. All the stone wall were made of sandstone and gold, and the more I thought of the architecture and artistry, the mor I found myself nervous.

And then, we landed. To finally stand before such a majestic masterpiece was beyond me. Everything was sophisticated down to the tiniest detail. And beyond the pure beauty, I was filled with a very strange feeling. I was nervous, that much was clear, but, there was more. It was almost as if I felt excited and happy. Almost like I was as happy as all the other humans here, but we know that would never happened.

I was so astonished at the building that I didn't notice Gabriel was already in front to lead me. And than I noticed something that caught my eye. He was wearing a completely different set of armor. His helmet, gauntlets, and boots became solid gold. His body was covered with chain mail save for a blue shirt and pants. He wore a golden belt, and to top it all of, he glowed a golden yellow. I don't get it, what happened? I assumed all angels had to look the same, with the same armor, plus, when did he change? Even outside the gate, before we took of, he was in his flame-adorned plate mail.

While still wondering about the wonders of angels, he led me to an opening in the crystal wall, and inside, you could see a whole pantheon of angels flying up and down. Everyone had either a blue, green, or yellow crystal on their chest, and up close, you could see they were all wearing different garbs, almost like representing a different culture. I saw an angel wearing Roman armor, you know, the ones they showed in history books. He was large and he lead a bunch of other angels across the building. I'd say he was an archangel because he also had large metallic wings and a yellow crystal like Gabriel. The angels he led were also wearing different clothes. One dressed just as one would when fighting in World War 2. Another was dressed in something that resembled armor worn by the terracotta warriors. There was even one dressed as a samurai. Every one of them, though, had one thing in common. They had six avian wings of white and had green, glowing crystals on their chests. One wonders why they were all dressed differently. I mean, they're angels, right? They were all born in Heaven, so that means before time even began, if such a time ever existed, but then, these angels represented different eras in time, not to mention different cultures.

All of these questions and images just kept running through my head until Gabriel called out to me. He told me to hurry up and said,

"God is just above this citadel."

"Wait, I thought God lived here."

"He does, but it's not like you can keep Him in one place. He's God after all, not some tame animal. Come on, walk into the nexus," he said, as he gestured to the yellow light that beamed all the way up.

"You want me to walk straight into a strong beam of light that has to potential to burn?!"

"Don't worry, you can't die in Heaven," He said with a grin.

Reluctantly, I stepped into the light, and I felt a surge of energy and a blast from below my feet. I watched from behind the golden light as the city got smaller below me. I rose high above until could not even see the Heavenly city. My focus shifted to eye level where I saw a vast space, but there were no stars, only emptiness. And then a light from above started to become bright. The nexus' light started to dim and I started to slow down until I reached a land of pure white. Angels were arranged on both sides and in front of me, a little ways away, was...

"Malki?"

"Hello Gordon," He said with a smile, "and welcome!"

"Welcome? Welcome to where?" Just as I asked, Gabriel flew from the nexus and landed beside Malki.

"Why, to the God's Courts, of course. Sorry I came a little late. Was taking care of my usual business."

"And what is that?"

"Oh, I guard the gates to Heaven. That also means I ward of any spirit who wishes to even try to get in."

"So, what, you lead a team of angels to push out demons?"

He let of an airy chuckle. "No. Actually, that's his job." He pointed with his thumb toward another angel who stood behind them. He also had a yellow crystal and metal wings, but, once again, similarities stopped there. While Gabriel had jet black hair, this angel was blonde and looked a lot bigger than the rest of his kind. He wore full set of metal armor that shined a golden bronze. On his armor, you can see markings of deep red, and under his armor, you can see cloth of the same color. And to top it all off, he had a huge sword strapped to his back which was inlaid with rubies.

He approached us, and Gabriel said, "Gordon, meet Michael. I may be the Guard of the Gate, but he is the Guardian of the Galaxy."

"Oh, come one Gabe," He said with a wide grin. I slapped Gabriel at the back and they shared a laugh. "Come on, if everybody called me that, soon enough, they'll call me 'Lord of the Stars'" They laughed again.

"Guys!" I interjected. I mean, I know they're angels and all, but I was called here by God and I can't see any 'God.' The last time someone claimed to ebe a savior, he turned out to be a lie. So, you've got to understand. I was getting impatient. "I don't mean to be rude, but didn't God call me here?"

"Oh, yes," Gabriel said, "He's already here."

"Yeah, I know he's omnipresent and can be in many places at once I've heard of these stuff. But, where is he? Malki, where is he?"

And Michael said, "You're looking right at him."

My eyes widened as Malki reached out his hand. "Nice to meet you Gordon."

"Wait, I don't understand."

And, before my eyes, Malki body disintegrated in a flash of white light. Where his body was, a giant golden silhouette of a human remained with a white crystal glowing at his chest. That's when I realized, 'The Creator of the world was in my apartment.'


	5. A Choice of a Lifetime

I was dumbfounded. This entire time, the man bringing me to God was actually the Almighty Being Himself. I was speechless, eyes wide open, jaw dropped.

"..rdo.."

I'm staring at this guy at the face. So, wait, this is real? I'm not dreaming this is THE God?

"...rdon..."

What do I say? What does He want with me? What do I even..."

"GORDON!"

I stood erect and looked at the direction of the voice. It was Gabriel.

"What are you standing there for? Go on, then! That's God! Respect Him"

"Gabriel," God spoke with a booming voice. "That's enough. I think he has enough trouble as it is. Give him time."

After a few seconds of awkward silence I finally got the strength to speak. "Th-th-this is real? You're the Creator of the universe?"

"I AM", He replied.

"So, all this time, it was you? You led me to Heaven? To You?"

"Yes. All true."

"How does that even work? Wait... Sorry. What do you need with me?

"...I know you're mad. Taken from your life of ups and downs. Dying one minute, living the next. Hope within grasp when in seconds it slips away. A man who gives you real hope and may even give you the strength isn't who you thought to be. But you just have to trust that all of this going to work for the better."

"Trust that all...? You want me to trust? When my beliefs were just stomped to the ground one at a time?"

"Gordon. You believe in facts right? Well, what do you see."

"Well... I see You. I do see God in a room with a angels around us. I just... it's just hard to process right now."

"I understand. I don't normally show myself to human kind nowadays, but now, I'm making one exception."

"Why did you call me, God?"

"The future needs you. It's fairly simple, actually. All I need you to do is deliver something to someone. Just pick it up and deliver. As simple as that."

"What? Why me? Why do you need me to deliver something?"

"Well, things didn't go as planned. So, I need you to do that for me."

"No, I mean, why me? I'm not exactly the best candidate for a delivery"

"Gordon. You can do this. I know you can," He said with glee, as if he was smiling His best smile.

"It's a little too late now, isn't it?"

"Not really. If you wish to go back to Earth, you can. We can remove the crystal from your chest and you can forget any of this ever happened. Malki never met you in your apartment."

"Wait, can't I just go back to Earth with the crystal?"

"Well, you wouldn't be human. No one would be able to see you. You could if you wish, but you would be nothing but a shade overlooking others lives, stuck in the spirit world while you watch the living."

For one minute, I contemplated and decided, "I would like to go back with my crystal, but only to contemplate this for a while. It's that I don't want, but I don't hink I'm ready. I thought I was, for whatever lies ahead, but this may be too much for me."

"Please, go ahead. Whatever choose it, I won't stop you."

"If I do have answer, how can I call on you?"

"All you have to do is talk. I'll be listening."

And with that my vision first whitened.

* * *

I awoke on Avenue B in the middle of the night. I scanned the buildings and noticed only a few lights were open, which was common at this time of night. I saw one particular window that was brighter than the rest. I thought, 'why not,' and, so, I walked in that direction. While I walked, I pondered on my spiritual encounter. The messenger that was Malki. The guardian that was Gabriel. The general that was Michael. And God. I wonder, what exactly is the right decision? I guess... There is no right or wrong decision at this point. Is there? Okay, let's look at my options:

First, is I stay like this. Forever. Definitely not an option.

Second, forgetting everything that's happened until now. Tempting...

Third, I accept God's call. I... I don't know. Should I?

So many thoughts darting through my head. I need to take a breather. I looked up and saw the bright window that I spied the end of the road. I reached out for the escape ladder, but my hand went right through. Right. I'm not really alive. I now live in a merge of the spirit and human worlds. How do I go ascend then? Do I simply will myself to... oh. I smiled as I ascended slowly. The light on the other side of the window pulsed, dimming and then brightening again.

I finally reached the level of the window, and I saw a puzzling sight. Six friends were gathered in front of a movie screen, all holding each other. They seemed very happy but also, look like they have just been crying. I recognize quite a lot of them. Save for two women, they all went to my support group. There's that musician. He joined our group around the same time most his friends did. They continuously told him to go until, finally, he came on Christmas Day. There's that cinematographer. He doesn't have AIDS, but was writing a documentary on the sick and homeless Bohemians. He was one of the people that convinced the musician, Roger, I think, is his name, to get help with his AIDS. The other one that convinced him was Collins, the activist. He was very fun to be with, along with his partner Angel, who I can't see anywhere. I see him cut into the movie they are watching... Wait is that what happened? Did Angel die? No, it can't be. Why are they all happy, then? This doesn't make sense. And then I saw her, Mimi – last of the four I recognized to join the support group. She joined a little while before this all happened. She seems sick, but she looks healthy. I know, it's odd. Her body looks frail, weak, and shriveled, but her skin and her face shows that she's recovering very quickly. There are a lot of details I'm missing, but one thing is certain. They have all experienced a loss but are still happy. Why is that?

And then, I felt a shiver go down my spine. I felt something really odd. I felt this feeling before. It feels like false hope. You know it's not true, but it feels very convincing. It feels like good, but only to reveal itself as bad. A voice spoke,

"Hello, Gordon."

I got shocked. How did he know my name? Wait, I know this voice. I slowly turned around.

"Angel?"


	6. Unexpected End

It's official. The world wants me to die of confusion. First, I get brought to Heaven, asked to go on some 'epic adventure.' And then I'm brought back to a completly different Earth where everything is now happy and giddy, and now this. Angel, who... what are you?

"You seem surprised"

"Of course I am"

Okay, he's definitely in the spirit world. He can't talk to me if he isn't. Let's see. He looks like an angel. Ha! Angel looks like an angel. Except... his aura was eerie.

"Angel, how are you here?"

"I passed away. It finally took a hold of me. But look." He showed of his wings. "Now, I'm a real angel." He smiled. I can't put my finger on it. Then I realized. First of all, humans who pass away aren't supposed to have have wings. Only angels have wings and humans can't be angels. They are completely separate beings... I think. And then, there's his chest. I don't know how I didn't notice it before, but he had a purple crystal on his chest. It glowed dimly and told me one thing: this was no angel. Angels only had yellow, green, or blue crystals. So wait... then he's...

"What's wrong?" he said slyly. If he is not an angel or a human being, that could only mean one thing.

"You're not Angel. You're a demon."

"Very good." And he grinned an evil grin. He started to emit dark smoke. It spiraled around him, not enough to envelope him completely, but enough to leave only traces to the eye. You could see that the clothes underneath started unraveling and changing. There was a clanging of metal and armor appearing on his body. You could see that his shape began to change, becoming more buffed and chiseled. His face twisted a revealed a completely different set of nose, mouth, and eyes. His eyes were black and deep. His nose was broad and his smile showcased the most evil grin. Soon, the smoke cleared, and, clearly, the demon has revealed who he truly is – a fallen archangel. You can see that the faded armor, though broken and cracked, was once golden. You could even see traces of the etching of flame.

"So, 'Angel,' who are you really?"

He gave a mocking bow and said, "I am Elpida! Exapatisi Elpida – the deceiving hope."

"Um... ok"

"Ah, you say that now. You may not have heard much of me, but you may know the demons known as 'Legion.' I happen to be their leader." He scoffed, perhaps at a thought he had, and said, "The others may disagree, but they can't deny I came first."

Deceiving hope... I remember now. I felt this exact thing when I was in the chapel. A sense of hope, like everything will work out, but you're pretty sure it's false. "You. You possessed that poor man in the chapel!"

"Possessed? Oh, please. That man isn't possessed! Cause if he was, he would be dead by now. Possessed, oh no. Influenced is more the word."

"Well, that's new."

"Is it? That's cause you all think of us as ravenous, evil beasts."

"You are evil beasts."

"Careful with that tongue. Where was I? Oh, yes. You see, when you possess a person, you can't control his actions. Humans know how to fight. When they feel their soul being seized, they will guard it, even if it means losing their life. However, if you influence a person little by little, slowly poisoning him, he'll soon do and act how you want and he won't even notice. How about that? Spreading false hope all across New York! And what follows? Despair." He squealed of absolute, twisted delight. "Do you know what's the best part? It fooled you too!" He let off an ominous laugh.

At this point, he was pissing me off beyond measure. I just wished there was some way to shut him up. "Go on then. If you're so tough, what are you doing floating around for?" So, you're always listening God? I'm sorry I can't verbally request now, but I need your help, and if I shout out for you, this guy would hear.

"Well, I guess it is time to finally get around to stopping you. I can't have you fulfilling God's plan now, could I?" He roared and lunged at me. I ducked and slipped through the fire escape; he ended up inside the apartment. I hovered over to the building on the opposite side while praying for God's help. The demon flew out of the apartment through the roof. He stretched out his hand and two-sided axe appeared on his hand. He rushed towards me and cut right down. Fortunately, he missed. He took the bottom of the handle and bashed it on my chin. He sent me flying above. All that I could think of was 'where is God's help?'

We continued our little game. He kept throwing slices at me; I evaded it most of the time. Sometimes, however, I'd get hit. He was flying towards me and I decided to go around him. I was fast enough so that I could land a hook right at his temple, but he was able to lift his axe so as to slice the front of my body, even scratching the crystal on my chest. At this point, I was desperate. With all of my strength, I cried out, "God! I need You! YOU SAID YOU'D HELP ME!"

In a split second, to angels landed right in front of me. One was obviously Michael, because of his armor, but the other I didn't recognize. He did, however wear the same armor as Michael, so maybe that's his protege? They both lifted their sword and charged after Elpida. The demon raised his axe, but was not enough to cushion the blow from both angels. Michael held the demon in place while the other angel raised his sword. The sword, by some mystical power or miracle, was set ablaze and the sword came down on the demon. The demon broke Michael's hold and twisted to cut him, but Michael pointed his sword all the way up and a searing light shot from the heavens and came down on the demon. The demon, now burned turns to me and says, "Don't think that this is over," and disappears in his purple smoke.

Michael rushed over to me and said, "Gordon! Your hurt... Why didn't you call sooner?"

"I tried! I didn't know God meant I have to literally voice out my cry for help."

"Well, what did you expect? Have God take every thought in your head literally?"

"That's a good point. Ah!" My wounds were getting worse.

Michael turned to the other angel and called him, "Kayle!"

"Gah! For a spirit world, these wounds feel real too real."

"Well, you don't have a Heavenly Body. You will still feel pain."

"A heads up would've been nice" Michael gave a smile then a laugh, almost like he's saying 'This boy is so amusing, he deserves a laugh.'

He turned around to intercept the arrival of the other angel, Kayle. He said, "Alright, can you heal these wounds."

Kayle replied, "I can try." Hold on, was that a woman?

He removed his helmet, and indeed, out from the bucket fell long golden locks and revealed beautiful, refreshing blue eyes. She reached her hands out and laid them on my chest and forehead. Slowly I felt my pain disappearing. I opened my clenched eyes and saw that all my wounds were gone. Kayle reached out her hand and helped me up.

Michael then said, "Gordon, I'd like you to meet Kayle. I guess you can say that she's my apprentice."

"I'm more that now, aren't I Michael." She nudged Michael and smiled at him.

I was feeling rather uncomfortable, so I said, "So... I have an answer"

"Great, to Heaven then"

* * *

Back in God's Court, I approached God and kneeled before Him. I thought it be best to humble myself before Him after all of that. "Rise, Gordon," He said.

"God, I have decided that I will accept your mission. I am willing to deliver this package."

"Wonderful! I guess you'd like to know the details?"

"I would, but, whatever it is, I'm ready." I could almost feel a proud smile radiating from His presence and warming my body. It made this moment all the more exhilarating as I look forward to a new adventure.

* * *

Well, that's it. That is the story of how I disappeared from the Earth. Well not completely, and maybe I haven't disappeared yet. Honestly, my mission isn't finished yet. I guess, we'll just have to wait and see how it turns out.


	7. Epilouge

It was an unexpected month. Memories flashed through David's head.

"David, out of all the professions, why did you choose protection?"

"Audrey, do you remember me ever getting sick?"

"I'm just gonna shoot you once!"

"Friends don't shoot each other."

"You killed all those people."

"So many sacrifices, just to find you."

In 30 days, David went from being security guard to a superhero. A real superhero with real powers. To be able to supernaturally sense other's criminal past through touch. To be able to lift far beyond the limit of any human being. To be able to survive any illness or injury. The question now is, what to do with it?

*THUD*

*CRASH*

A loud noise banged from outside. The sound of a falling on the roof and falling off onto a bush. David went out to check what it was.

He saw a man. Just an ordinary man, but he gave off a strange vibe. He extended his hand to help. The man took it, and David saw nothing. So this man is a good guy. Innocent. David started questioning him, about what he was doing on the roof. The man said it was a misunderstanding. He explained.

Finally, the man said that he needed David's help for a mission. The past month was enough to turn his world upside down. How bad could this be?

"What's your name?" David asked.

"Gordon. Gordon Wilcox."


End file.
